


Just Another Day

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-06
Updated: 2008-02-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy has grown into who he is, but others think he should be in awe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Day

"Red Arrow, you're going with Superman," Black Canary assigned, and he just nodded, while Superman looked him over with care.

Black Lightning, Geo Force, Vixen, Hawkgirl, and Wonder Woman each looked skeptical.

As it was, the case was a quick and easy run. Simple for Roy to get people talking after the effect of actually meeting Superman loosened their tongues. Standard fare for him to use the techniques of investigation learned for the government to see the clues a demigod might overlook.

They finished up in no time, and Roy never even fired an arrow. Supes gave him the credit he deserved for the wrap-up, and he headed over to the mess to get some food.

"You just worked solo with Superman, and he complimented you!" Kendra said, shaking her head.

"Ehh, he does that with everyone." Roy looked back over his shoulder at Supes and Di talking.

"So it's no big deal to work with the icon of the hero community?" Mari asked him. "Just him, one on one?"

"Ladies...it's damn hard to be feeling awe when you've lived your teen years listening to your teammates gush and all but name him as the source of their wet-dreams," Roy said easily, loving the blush that came to Kendra's cheeks, and the warm laughter from Mari.


End file.
